


How it works

by ShinningDiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: Basically this beautiful baby dear who is nick named woozi, aka the kpop idol Lee Jihoon,  learns how to masturbate.





	How it works

**Author's Note:**

> *No warnings*

It started with curiosity, like most things do. He wondered what it would be like to touch himself, like many men before him did to themselves. He was beyond nervous but his wonder never went away. Jihoon stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and mentally started to prepare himself. Plopping himself down, on the cool toilet seat, he shut his eyes tight. Jihoon took a deep breath and lightly touched his lower regions. It scared him of the foreign feeling that he had, but persisted and started to rub his hand in a rough back and fourth motion against his groin. Jihoon had assumed that masturbating would just take a minute to start and finish, and was surprised at the slow pace that it was taking him to get turned on. It felt like rough fabric material against his cock. Wanting to get a result out of this experience, he quickly spread lotion across his right hand, and slowly slipped it into his pants. At first, Jihoon ghosted his penis with his finger tips, which resulted in a wormy pressure building up in his abdomen. Firmly wrapping his long fingers around his Dick, he left out a quite gasp and started to pump himself. With this new motion, the blood in his body directed itself to his groin, resulting in its growth and the restriction of his cargo shorts. Jihoon lowered down his pants, and fully exposed himself to the cold air. By now his face had flushed itself to a rosy pink that matched the color of his tip. Pumping himself faster, Jihoon let out a series if moans as the pressure in his groin grew. Thinking of all the sexy things that he could, Jihoon couldn't help but let his mind wander to you. He thought about how your smooth legs looked absolutely stunning in shorts. Thinking about how lovely your mouth would feel against his, Jihoon felt himself get close to the edge, and began to shamelessly moan out your name. His pants got louder, as well as the increase in speed for tugging, pulling, squishing. He did as much as he could, and finally his knot burst with small streams of cum bursting out of his cock. Unknown to him, this amazing experience was passed onto the girl of his imagination, as her fingers slowly stroked her core; mind trying to replay the attractive moans of the beautiful Jihoon.


End file.
